Tape drives used in data processing applications utilize large reels of magnetic tape (e.g., 1/2 inch width tape). The tape supply reel must be loaded into the tape drive apparatus at the front when several tape drives are stacked on top of each other or when the tape drive is otherwise positioned where there is no top access to the drive.
However, when loading the tape supply reel into the tape drive from the front, it is difficult to see the hub on which the supply reel is to be positioned. For example, the top of the hub may be higher than the bottom of the access opening. Also, when the tape drives are stacked upon each other, and the access door is on the front edge of the tape drive housing, it is not possible to normally thread the tape from the supply reel to the take-up reel or hub.